A different life
by MadeBySJ
Summary: During Harry's second year at Hogwarts he has strange dreams of who he thinks is somebody else
1. Chapter 1

Harry sighs as he walks down the corridor of Hogwarts ignoreing the stares and whispers of his fellow classmates. After the dueling club incident hogwarts students have labeled him the heir of slytherin and were avoiding him all Harry wanted to do was get to the Gryffindor common room,do his homework and go to sleep. Later on in the night if he woke up hungry he wold head down to the kitchen were the house elves would make sure he had something to eat.

He got to the portrait of the Fat Lady and mutured the password. The door swunng open and he walked into the common room and looked around to find a seat,Once he found one he sat down he heard whispering and looked around the common room every eye in the room was on him looking down he gave up on homework and decided to go up to his dorm to get some sleep. His last thought before losing to sleep was wondering what he was supposed to do about the chamber of secrets.

dream

Harry opened his eyes and seen a young man around fourteen with blonde hair and golden eyes standing over him smiling.

"My adorable little Mira it's time for you to get up"

Harry wondered who Mira was and why he couldn't seem to talk but only get gurggles out. He felt the man pick him up and pass a mirror Harry looked into as they passed and would have screamed in shock if he could have the man was holding a baby that looked exactly like him except he had purple eyes and ignoring Harry's inner turmoil was smiling up at the young man.

Harry was woken up suddenly by his best mate Ron "Hey mate are you coming to dinner?"

"No I think I will just go down to the kitchens instead to ignore the stares" Harry said sleepily getting up

"Me and Hermione can come with you if you want harry." Ron said studying him

"No it's okay besides weren' Fred and george supposed to show you how to really turn scabbers yellow?"

"Oh yea well if your sure?"

"I'm sure"

"Okay see you later mate"

After Ron left the dormitory he gave him a few minutes to get to the great hall then Harry started walking towards the kitchens thinking about that weird dream.

Authors note: I finally got my computer working good again :] and my storied Pauls Imprint and A different point of view will be updated by the end of the week. should I continue this storie?


	2. Authors note

Hey everybody im so sorry I've just started school again and I've just had a lot of homework since I started back up…..hopefully after I get all my homework done I will be able to sneak away into my room and update…..also thanks for the reviews they have been really encouraging me to quit moaning about my work and start working on updates :]


	3. Chapter 3

Harry started the walk to the kitchens still thinking about his dream. Who was the man? Why did her call Harry Mira? Shaking his head he decided he would think more about this later right know he was at the kitchen doors and he was hungry. Reaching over to tickle the pear on the door and stepping threw as the door opened. As soon as he entered the kitchen he was greeted by one of the house elves.

"What can Tinky get for Mr. Harry Potter?"

"Can you please get me just anything you served in the great hall tonight?"

"Right away, Mr. Harry Potter sir"

After Tinky popped out away Harry looked around to find a place to sit and found a table with a couple chairs surrounding it and went to sit down. He sat there and waited a few minutes for Tinky to come back while watching some of the house elves cook and clean.

Tinky popped back in surprising Harry. She sat the plate of food and glass of pumpkin juice down in front of harry and went to walk away.

"Thank you Tinky" Harry said as he picked up his fork to start eating.

As soon as the words left his mouth the house elf started sobbing about his greatness, a little mystified by her before he quickly ate his food and left the kitchens thanking Tinky again.

As Harry walked to his dorm with a sigh he ignored the portraits whispering talking about him as he passed. When he reached his dorm he put on his night clothes layed in bed and though thought about what happened the other day that made everybody stare at him.

FLASHBACK

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were at the dueling club watching Lockhart and Snape duel.

**One — two — three —"**

**Both of them swung their wands above their heads and pointed them at their opponent; Snape cried: "Expelliarmus!"**

**There was a dazzling flash of scarlet light and Lockhart was blasted off his feet: He flew backward off the stage, smashed into the wall, and slid down it to sprawl on the floor.****Malfoy and some of the other Slytherins cheered. Hermione was dancing on tiptoes. "Do you think he's all right?" she squealed through her fingers.**

"**Who cares?" said Harry and Ron together**

**Lockhart was getting unsteadily to his feet. His hat had fallen off and his wavy hair was standing on end.**

"**Well, there you have it!" he said, tottering back onto the platform. "That was a Disarming Charm — as you see, I've lost my wand — ah, thank you, Miss Brown — yes, an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind my saying so, it was very obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy — however, I felt it would be instructive to let them see…"**

**Snape was looking murderous. Possibly Lockhart had noticed, because he said, "Enough demonstrating! I'm going to come amongst you now and put you all into pairs. Professor Snape, if you'd like to help me —"**

**They moved through the crowd, matching up partners. Lockhart teamed Neville with Justin Finch-Fletchley, but Snape reached Harry and Ron first.** "**Time to split up the dream team, I think," he sneered. "Weasley, you can partner Finnigan. Potter —"**

**Harry moved automatically toward Hermione.**

**I don't think so," said Snape, smiling coldly. "Mr. Malfoy, come over here. Let's see what you make of the famous Potter. And you, Miss Granger — you can partner Miss Bulstrode."**

**Malfoy strutted over, smirking. Behind him walked a Slytherin girl who reminded Harry of a picture he'd seen in Holidays with Hags. She was large and square and her heavy jaw jutted aggressively. Hermione gave her a weak smile that she did not return.**

"**Face your partners!" called Lockhart, back on the platform. "And bow!"**

**Harry and Malfoy barely inclined their heads, not taking their eyes off each other.**

"**Wands at the ready!" shouted Lockhart. "When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponents — only to disarm them — we don't want any accidents — one… two… three —"**

**Harry swung his wand high, but Malfoy had already started on "two": His spell hit Harry so hard he felt as though he'd been hit over the head with a saucepan. He stumbled, but everything still seemed to be working, and wasting no more time, Harry pointed his wand straight at Malfoy and shouted, "Rictusempra!"****A jet of silver light hit Malfoy in the stomach and he doubled up, wheezing.**

**I said disarm only!" Lockhart shouted in alarm over the heads of the battling crowd, as Malfoy sank to his knees; Harry had hit him with a Tickling Charm, and he could barely move for laughing. Harry hung back, with a vague feeling it would be unsporting to bewitch Malfoy while he was on the floor, but this was a mistake; gasping for breath, Malfoy pointed his wand at Harry's knees, choked, "Tarantallegra!" and the next second Harry's legs began to jerk around out of his control in a kind of quickstep.**

"**Stop! Stop!" screamed Lockhart, but Snape took charge. "Finite Incantatem!" he shouted; Harry's feet stopped dancing, Malfoy stopped laughing, and they were able to look up.**

**A haze of greenish smoke was hovering over the scene. Both Neville and Justin were lying on the floor, panting; Ron was holding up an ashen-faced Seamus, apologizing for whatever his broken wand had done; but Hermione and Millicent Bulstrode were still moving; Millicent had Hermione in a headlock and Hermione was whimpering in pain; both their wands lay forgotten on the floor.**

**Harry leapt forward and pulled Millicent off. It was difficult: She was a lot bigger than he was.**

**Dear, dear," said Lockhart, skittering through the crowd, looking at the aftermath of the duels. "Up you go, Macmillan…"**

"**Careful there, Miss Fawcett… Pinch it hard, it'll stop bleeding in a second,"**

"**I think I'd better teach you how to block unfriendly spells," said Lockhart, standing flustered in the midst of the hall. He glanced at Snape, whose black eyes glinted, and looked quickly away.**

"**Let's have a volunteer pair — Longbottom and Finch-Fletchley, how about you —"**

**A bad idea, Professor Lockhart," said Snape, gliding over like a large and malevolent bat. "Longbottom causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'll be sending what's left of Finch-Fletchley up to the hospital wing in a matchbox." Neville's round, pink face went pinker. **

**How about Malfoy and Potter?" said Snape with a twisted smile.**

**Excellent idea!" said Lockhart, gesturing Harry and Malfoy into the middle of the hall as the crowd backed away to give them room.**

"**Now, Harry," said Lockhart. "When Draco points his wand at you, you do this."**

**He raised his own wand, attempted a complicated sort of wiggling action, and dropped it. Snape smirked as Lockhart quickly picked it up, saying, "Whoops— my wand is a little overexcited—"**

**Snape moved closer to Malfoy, bent down, and whispered something in his ear. Malfoy smirked, too. Harry looked up nervously at Lockhart and said, "Professor, could you show me that blocking thing again?"**

**Scared?" muttered Malfoy, so that Lockhart couldn't hear him.**

"**You wish," said Harry out of the corner of his mouth.**

**Lockhart cuffed Harry merrily on the shoulder. "Just do what I did, Harry!"**

**What, drop my wand?"**

**But Lockhart wasn't listening.**

**Three — two — one — go!" he shouted.**

**Malfoy raised his wand quickly and bellowed, "Serpensortia!" The end of his wand exploded. Harry watched, aghast, as a long black snake shot out of it, fell heavily onto the floor between them, and raised itself, ready to strike. There were screams as the crowd backed swiftly away, clearing the floor.**

**Don't move, Potter," said Snape lazily, clearly enjoying the sight of Harry standing motionless, eye to eye with the angry snake. "I'll get rid of it…"**

**Allow me!" shouted Lockhart. **

**He brandished his wand at the snake and there was a loud bang; the snake, instead of vanishing, flew ten feet into the air and fell back to the floor with a loud smack. Enraged, hissing furiously, it slithered straight toward Justin Finch-Fletchley and raised itself again, fangs exposed, poised to strike.**

**Harry wasn't sure what made him do it. He wasn't even aware of deciding to do it. All he knew was that his legs were carrying him forward as though he was on casters and that he had shouted stupidly at the snake, "Leave him alone!" And miraculously — inexplicably — the snake slumped to the floor, docile as a thick, black garden hose, its eyes now on Harry. Harry felt the fear drain out of him. He knew the snake wouldn't attack anyone now, though how he knew it, he couldn't have explained.**

**He looked up at Justin, grinning, expecting to see Justin looking relieved, or puzzled, or even grateful — but certainly not angry and scared.**

"**What do you think you're playing at?" he shouted, and before Harry could say anything, Justin had turned and stormed out of the hall.**

**FLASHBACK**

**After that everyone in the school believed he was the heir of slytherin and his life went downhill.**

Hope you guys liked it! I did this chapter because all the alerts encouraged me to do so…so the more you review the quicker I update also

To xxxx-voices-xxxx Im glad you like the storie! And all I can tell you without giving the storie away is that harry will be something like that :]


End file.
